Paul De Pleur
Paul "De Pleur" Harmon is a major antagonist in Far Cry 4, who reports to main villain Pagan Min. He is responsible for leading Min's Royal army and is the governor of the Lowlands. Bio Little is known about De Pleur's early life. It can be assumed that at some point he went to Kyrat where he met the king of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Min found potential in De Pleur and included him in his Royal army. Eventually, De Pleur climbed the ranks and became the leader of the army and a right-hand man of Min, next to Yuma. While Min became a recluse, Kyrat was split between different governors who report to Min. De Pleur was given to control the peaceful and full of villages Lowlands region of Kyrat and makes his fortune running guns, selling tea and cultivating other illegal crops. He also throws parties in his 'City of Pain.' Far Cry 4 De Pleur is first seen in his mansion. He, along with Min, greets Ajay Ghale who came to the country to scatter his mother's ashes. He then leaves to torture Ajay's acquaintance Darpan, a founder of the Golden Path. Ajay manages to escape from the mansion with the help Sabal and is forced to leave Darpan to be brutally tortured and presumably killed by Paul. Later on, Ajay attacks (he has the to destroy) a brick factory, containig opium that was supplied by De Pleur and that is to be processed into heroin. Finally, Ajay is ordered by the Path to find and capture De Pleur. To do so, Ajay infiltrates De Pleur's "City of Pain" where he frees several slaves. While rescuing one, Ajay dresses himself as a kidnapped slave and overhears a conversation between Paul and his daughter. Ajay knocks out cold Paul and carries his body to a nearby . After Ajay shoots their way and into safety, Paul asks him why is he doing this. Ajay tells him that Dr. Noore sends her regards. Paul laughs hysterically at this due to the fact that he and Pagan killed her family years ago and have sent her false letters from her family (Paul even admits that he wrote the letters with some help from Ashley whom he sees as a future writer). After being delivered to the Golden Path HQ, De Pleur screams hysterically due to his daughter calling and begs Ajay to give him his back before being taken away by Sabal, Amita and some Golden Path members. De Pleur's is then outside of Banapur Village in a box, forced to listen to his mobile phone ringing as his daughter tries to call him. Personality Depleur is described as a sadistic and brutal psychopath, who poisons the peaceful Lowlands through fear and torture. In one of Far Cry 4's trailers, Depleur is seen torturing Dharpan and telling him that he (Dharpan) is "terrorist" while strangely calling himself a "good guy". Trivia Paul's appearance and clothing are similar to Far Cry main protagonist Jack Carver. There is "EGO" on Paul's shirt. navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Xenophobes Category:Drug Dealers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mongers Category:Mercenaries Category:Imprisoned Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil